


4:54 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One frown appeared on Reverend Amos Howell's long face after he looked back.





	4:54 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

One frown appeared on Reverend Amos Howell's long face after he looked back and wondered if a creature was going to destroy the general store.

THE END


End file.
